Zelda's Song Book
by DrippingInk
Summary: A millennium has passed since the death of Princess Zelda. Descending upon Hyrule long after the kingdom's glory days, the six sages unearth a memento from the past: Zelda's personal song book. Completed!
1. Time and Green

**ZELDA'S SONG BOOK**

One thousand years after the death of Princess Zelda, the six sages descended upon Hyrule to take the song book that Zelda wrote when she was just a young girl back to their realm with them. Its pages haven't been read since then...

**  
OCARINA OF TIME  
**Consists of eight songs

**MAJORA'S MASK**  
Consists of six songs

**WIND WAKER  
**Consists of seven songs

* * *

**Track #1  
Time And Green  
**  
Time And Green,  
Calling the queen.  
Time And Green,  
Time And Green.  
Calling the queen,  
Calling the queen.

I know you,  
I thought you knew me too.  
Am I wrong?  
Could you tell me how long  
That it has been?  
I'm not so sure, that I knew her  
When I was so young.  
Only the light,  
So fill of green,  
Will take me to where I've never been.

Now here I am, on my own,  
Still trying to find my way home.  
But with time as unknown,  
And green as the trees.  
I'll need to find luck and not fall back on my knees.

Where are the Gods now?  
Where are the Gods now?  
Don't you think I deserve better?  
Where are the Gods now?

Time And Green,  
Time And Green,  
I'm still calling the queen.  
Time And Green,  
Time And Green,  
The past is not what it seems.  
I still love you,  
Do you still love me too?  
Time And Green,  
Time And Green,  
I'm still waiting for a scene.  
Fatal and dead silence  
Is the key,  
To a loss of your memory.  
Time And Green,  
How much time has it been?

Time And Green!  
Time And Green!  
Don't you think that it's time  
That this green world  
Lost its design?  
'Cuz I'm still yearning to ride across the green,  
And I'm still burning all these images  
I've never seen.

Life is green!  
Where are the Gods now?  
Where are the Gods now?  
Life is green!  
Where are the Gods now?  
Free me!  
Free me!  
Life is green!  
Life is green!  
Where are the Gods now?  
Where are the Gods now?  
Life is green!  
Where are the Gods now?  
Free me!  
Free me!  
Life is green!

Time And Green!

Do you, do you, do you,  
Do you, do you, do you,  
Do you, do you, do you,  
Do you, do you, do you,  
Do you wanna go somewhere so green?  
Do you wanna go somewhere that's not what it seems?  
Do you wanna go somewhere that cannot be?

Time And Green,  
Time And Green,  
I'm still calling the queen.  
Time And Green,  
Time And Green,  
The past is not what it seems.  
I still love you,  
Do you still love me too?  
Time And Green,  
Time And Green,  
I'm still waiting for a scene.  
Fatal and dead silence  
Is the key,  
To a loss of your memory.  
Time And Green,  
How much time has it been?

(Instrumental solo)

Time And Green,  
Time And Green,  
I'm still calling the queen.  
Time And Green,  
Time And Green,  
The past is not what it seems.  
I still love you,  
Do you still love me too?  
Time And Green,  
Time And Green,  
I'm still waiting for a scene.  
Fatal and dead silence  
Is the key,  
To a loss of your memory.  
Time And Green,  
How much time has it been?

Do you, do you, do you,  
Do you, do you, do you,  
Do you, do you, do you,  
Do you, do you, do you,  
Do you wanna go somewhere so green?  
Do you wanna go somewhere that's not what it seems?  
Do you wanna go somewhere that cannot be?

Time... it's... green.  
Time And Green.  
I love you!  
Free me!!!

Time And Green,  
Time And Green,  
It is not what it seems.  
Time And Green!  
Time And Green!  
(Repeat to fade)

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: If you want to hear the music that goes with each track, visit _vgmusic_(dot)_com_ and go to the _Nintendo_ section. Once there, click on _S-Z_ and scroll down to _Zelda: OoT_. Once there, find _Saria's Song_, and sing along!


	2. Lovely

**ZELDA'S SONG BOOK **

Zelda called all of her songs "tracks", despite the fact that they were never recorded. Each of the six sages were very impressed with the lyrics she wrote, and even more surprised to find out that her second song, entitled _Lovely_, was from a man's point of view on loving a lady.

**  
OCARINA OF TIME  
**Seven songs remain

**MAJORA'S MASK  
**Consists of six songs

**WIND WAKER  
**Consists of seven songs

* * *

**Track #2  
Lovely  
**

New days,  
Old days.  
In many ways,  
We won't forget our days.

I do  
Anything for you.  
I'll swim the deepest sea  
Just for you.  
I'll climb the tallest mountain  
Just to prove how much I love you.

Through poppies so red  
And waters so blue,  
I'll travel forever  
Just to be with you.  
Lovely lady,  
All dressed in pink.  
Lovely lady,  
You make my heart sink.

(Instrumental solo)

New days,  
Old days.

Every night,  
And everyday,  
I could never forget  
All our days.  
In love and hate,  
And the tears as they flow,  
We will only be taken  
To places unknown.  
Oh, oh, oh.

Lovely dear,  
Lovely dear.  
You've given me  
So much to share.  
Lovely dear,  
Lovely dear.  
You've given me more  
Than I ever asked for.  
Yes, you have,  
Lovely dear.

New days,  
Old days.  
Darling.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: To obtain the music for this song, return to the same location, but when you arrive at _Zelda: OoT_, find _Kakariko Village Slow Rock Remix_. Then get ready to sing along!


	3. Tomorrow

**ZELDA'S SONG BOOK**

As the six sages continued reading what the Princess had written in her pages, they began arguing over which song was the prettiest, which had the best lyrics, and which they disliked the most. After a few tough choices, they decided it would just be best to move along in the book.

**   
OCARINA OF TIME**   
Six songs remain

**MAJORA'S MASK**   
Consists of six songs

**WIND WAKER   
**Consists of seven songs

* * *

**Track #3 **   
**Tomorrow **

Earth respects mother nature,   
It only gives away the fragrance   
That every being wants to enjoy.   
And wants to hold in their hands,   
And hold in their hands,   
To hold gracefully,   
Yes, in their soft hands.

But you can take a beat,   
And lose control of your feet.   
Travel far away,   
Travel places you've not seen.   
Travel to that place today,   
Travel to that place you've never been.   
You can go wild,   
You can go insane.   
You can spark towards tomorrow,   
In the midnight rain.   
You can do something never done before,   
You can do it down on the seashore.

Earth is the key to our loyalty.   
Sing with me gracefully,   
Sing together, forever be.   
Earth is the key to our loyalty.   
Sing with me gracefully,   
Sing together.

Yes, my dear,   
Yes, my dear.   
Yes, my dear,   
Yes, my dear.   
Come with me,   
Away with me.   
Forever, my dear.

And as the world turns,   
I yearn,   
And keep wonderin'   
How we live on.   
I never wanna stop and take a chance,   
Never wanna keep on losing out.   
And I'm never gonna lose my breath,   
'Cuz forever I am at the peak of my life.   
Maybe I don't know where these roads   
Will take me.   
But 'til the new day, that's okay.

The sun is fading in the sky,   
The sun is fading 'til the day dies.   
Yes, it is.   
The sun is fading in the sky.   
The sun is fading 'til tomorrow...

* * *

******AUTHOR'S NOTES**: To obtain the music for this song, return to the same website, but go to the _GameCube_ section and click on _S-Z_. Scroll down to _Zelda: WW_ and find_ Earth God's Lyric Remix_. There you have it!


	4. My Anthem

**ZELDA'S SONG BOOK**

After three readings, the sages decided to take a break. There were still many lyrics in the book, but none of the Gods were ready to move on. They needed to relax. After a few days, they turned to the fourth page, uncovering the Princess's favourite lyrics, as stated at the top right corner.

**  
OCARINA OF TIME  
**Six songs remain

**MAJORA'S MASK  
**Consists of six songs

**WIND WAKER**  
Six songs remain

* * *

**Track #4  
My Anthem  
**  
Run until the dawn breaks,  
Run until dusk is nigh.  
Run until the earth quakes,  
If you can't run, you gotta fly.

Escape into the unknown,  
Escape and you will see.  
Escape from this here zone,  
Surviving is the key.

Can't go back to yesterday,  
And change what has been done.  
Can't change the ring of  
The bell you've already rung.  
Can't wish upon a star,  
That's already been wished upon.  
Can't race across the brown earth,  
Like a merrily single fawn.

(Short solo)

Heaven has been waiting,  
For everything to go wrong.  
Heaven has been waiting,  
For you to come along.

Blasting lights of wisdom,  
Flying through the air.  
Blasting shades of courage,  
Flying into your hair.

Can't go back to yesterday,  
And change what has been done.  
Can't change the ring of  
The bell you've already rung.  
Can't turn to your heart,  
When searching for an answer.  
Can't feel the power,  
Inside the purest water.

(Solo fades out)

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: Same site, but go back to where the _Zelda: OoT_ section is, and go up one video game to find _Zelda:_ _MM_. Then look for _Clock Town: Day 3_. There you have it.


	5. Wisdom War

**ZELDA'S SONG BOOK**

_My Anthem_ was an inspirational song, and the sages immediately turned to the next page, uncovering a medieval battlefield song called _Wisdom War_, which left them dumbfounded. They read the song with full attention and interest.

**   
OCARINA OF TIME**   
Six songs remain

**MAJORA'S MASK   
**Five songs remain

**WIND WAKER   
**Six songs remain

* * *

**Track #5   
Wisdom War**

Strong, we hold on.   
Strong, we remain strong.   
Battle two heads,   
To our dying beds.   
Getting through the dirt,   
Getting into the dirt.   
Fight for our land,   
Fight for where we stand.   
Sword in the sky,   
Fight 'til we die.

Don't shed your blood,   
Or you may over flood   
What you're still looking for.   
Don't mourn your soul,   
Or you may go out of control.   
Your heart feeling sore.

Pirates on board,   
Looking towards shore.   
Brave all the men,   
Waiting for when   
They'll attack.

Keep high justice,   
Keep all your deeds.   
Someday wisdom will be   
The only feed   
For the hungry.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: Go to the _Zelda: MM_ section and look for _Pirates Cove (Concert Band Arrangement)_. There's the music for this song. Enjoy it. Hope you liked the lyrics.


	6. Revelation

**ZELDA'S SONG BOOK**

After completing the shortest song in the book, the six sages decided that it was time for another break. None of them had known that the Princess was a fan of writing lyrics, so finding the song book in the first place caught their attention. They eventually moved on, coming up to the sixth song.

**  
OCARINA OF TIME  
**Six songs remain

**MAJORA'S MASK  
**Four songs remain

**WIND WAKER  
**Six songs remain

* * *

**Track #6  
Revelation**

(Intro solo)

Sands beyond any imagination,  
Engraving footsteps into the earth.  
Their revelation.

Stepping on the falling floors,  
Finding trust became so much more.  
Was the moon already dropping  
Into another universe?  
The prayers of so many,  
Hoping for the better; not the worse.  
Would they ever return themselves  
Back home?  
Or were they forever stranded  
On their own?  
Were they... all alone?

Sands beyond any imagination,  
That was their very own revelation.

Running through the clouds,  
Making each other proud.  
Wasting time,  
Whistling happy songs on the brine.  
Storm before the sun,  
And the waking to the one  
Who brought  
The pain and the sorrow.  
The bigger hearts of the horror.  
Each heart of horror,  
Each heart of horror.  
It has to be  
No one other.  
Why can't you see?  
You're my brother.  
It's not me,  
You can leave me.  
Trust me,  
Forgive me!

The sand is swirling,  
The earth is twirling.  
We will fall off,  
And fall through space.  
We will fall off,  
And lose our place.  
If you don't.  
Sands of supreme,  
You can save me  
From the wind.  
Sands of supreme,  
Return me to  
The place I was born.

I went into the world,  
And became a revelation.  
I became that revelation,  
And with my imagination,  
Out from that revelation.  
I bloomed.  
And from the bottom of my heart,  
I will remain apart  
Of this world.  
The revelation.  
I sleep,  
The revelation.

(Quick solo out)

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: In the _Zelda: OoT_ section, find _Gerudo Valley (Remix)_, and there you have it. Enjoy.


	7. Every Moment

****

ZELDA'S SONG BOOK

Princess Zelda had never visited a beach. When the sages found _Every Moment_, her seventh song, they were astounded to find out that she had written about a beach. They were the most eager they had ever been to read one of her brilliant songs.

**  
OCARINA OF TIME  
**Five songs remain

**MAJORA'S MASK  
**Four songs remain

**WIND WAKER  
**Six songs remain

* * *

Track #7  
Every Moment

Paradise is here,  
I can hear it in my ears.  
It's all around,  
It's in the air; on the ground.

The warm sand,  
In the palm of my hand,  
Makes me understand,  
Why we share this land.

Give me a moment,  
Give me a chance.  
I can do much more  
Than you think,  
Than you think.  
Oh, oh.

And I,  
Swear that,  
In your,  
Presence,  
I will,  
Not lose,  
Lose God's,  
Essence.

I can fly and I can cry.

I can touch the clouds,  
But not the sky.  
I can do anything,  
Without having to be taken home.  
I don't need to worry,  
About being alone.  
When you are here,  
I have no fear.

Give me a moment,  
Give me a chance.  
I can do much more  
Than you think,  
Than you think.  
Oh, oh.

And I,  
Swear that,  
In your,  
Presence,  
I will,  
Not lose,  
Lose God's,  
Essence.

Stand beside me...  
Now.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: In the _Zelda: WW_ section, find _Outset Island_. That's the music.


	8. Hero of the Winds

**ZELDA'S SONG BOOK**

Seven songs had been read; fourteen remained untouched. The eighth page consisted of Zelda's most mythical song. As stated in the top right corner of the page: _I always believed that the hero who would save the world was a swordsman.  
_And she was right.

**  
OCARINA OF TIME  
**Five songs remain

**MAJORA'S MASK  
**Four songs remain

**WIND WAKER  
**Five songs remain

* * *

**Track #8  
Hero of the Winds**

Hero of the winds,  
Hero of the winds.  
Hero of the winds,  
Hero of the winds.

Hero, you are so amazing,  
Hero, you are so paralyzing.  
Hero, you give me the chills,  
Hero, you are my only will.  
Hero, you are so amazing,  
Hero, you are so paralyzing.  
Hero, you give me the chills,  
Hero, you are my only will.

Hero, strong and brave,  
Hero; never naive.  
Hero, you are no one's slave,  
Hero, don't ever leave.  
Hero, strong and brave,  
Hero; never naive.  
Hero, you are no one's slave,  
Hero, don't ever leave.

In one touch,  
No zero  
Could ever create  
The capacity  
Weighed on the  
Shoulders of this hero.  
No, no, this hero,  
No, no, this hero.  
This is the one,  
Straight out from the sun.  
He's our hero!  
He's our hero!  
Yes, he's our hero!  
Our hero, hero!

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: _Zelda: WW_ section. Look for _Hero of the Winds_.


	9. Take Me Away

**ZELDA'S SONG BOOK**

Goron City had been one of Zelda's least favourite places in Hyrule when she was still alive. Eventually, her hatred for the mountain urban settlement had grown so big, that she wrote a nasty and crude song about the place. The sages were not surprised by this, but were surprised by the fact that she entitled it _Take Me Away_.

**  
OCARINA OF TIME**  
Five songs remain

**MAJORA'S MASK  
**Four songs remain

**WIND WAKER**  
Four songs remain

* * *

**Track #9  
Take Me Away**

Hey you,  
(Thum-thum)  
Hey you.  
(Thum-thum)  
Come with me,  
(Thum-thum)  
Away from here.  
(Thum-thum)  
You don't wanna,  
(Thum-thum)  
Get caught up.  
(Thum-thum)  
Oh, no,  
(Thum-thum)  
Not right here.  
(Thum-thum)

Take me away,  
Take me away.  
Take me away,  
Take me away.

I don't wanna bathe under this sun,  
Always cryin'; tears from the one.  
(Thum-thum)  
Why am I hiding in a place unreal?  
I cannot touch, trust, love or heal.  
(Thum-thum)

Hey you,  
(Thum-thum)  
Hey you.  
(Thum-thum)  
Come with me,  
(Thum-thum)  
Away from here.  
(Thum-thum)

I've never gone up high,  
I've been here way too long.  
(Thum-thum)  
My legend; always dies,  
Can't tell right from wrong.  
(Thum-thum)

Hey you,  
(Thum-thum)  
Hey you.  
(Thum-thum)  
All the way,  
(Thum-thum)  
Take me away.  
(Thum-thum)

Hey you,  
(Thum-thum)  
Hey you.  
(Thum-thum)  
Yes, today,  
(Thum-thum)  
Take me away.  
(Thum-thum)

Hey you,  
Yes, you.  
(Thum-thum)  
One day from today,  
We'll be taken away.  
(Thum-thum)

Forever,  
And forever.  
(Thum-thum)  
Don't make me,  
Stay here forever.  
(Thum-thum)

I know, you too,  
I don't need proof.  
(Thum-thum)  
I will vanquish,  
It's my first wish.  
(Thum-thum)

Hey you,  
(Thum-thum)  
Hey you.  
(Thum-thum)  
Fly away,  
(Thum-thum)  
Be taken away.  
(Thum-thum)

Hey you,  
(Thum-thum)  
Hey you.  
(Thum-thum)  
Far away,  
(Thum-thum)  
Just take me away!  
(Thum-thum)

Hey you,  
(Thum-thum)  
Hey you.  
(Thum-thum)  
Take me away.  
(Thum-thum)  
TAKE ME AWAY!

I will be!  
(Thum-thum)

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: The music is in the _Zelda: OoT_ section. Find _Goron City_. There you go. I'd also like to point out that I've only included the "thum-thums" in the most important places in this song. They do appear quite a few other times, too, but aren't as recognizable.


	10. Believe

**ZELDA'S SONG BOOK**

When Zelda was still alive, war was constantly occurring. So the sages were not surprised to find songs about war in the book at all. Her first double-digit song, _Believe_, is about a person trying to find peace, at the mercy of disbelief. Zelda's most heartbreaking song, as stated on the bottom-right corner of the page.

**  
OCARINA OF TIME  
**Four songs remain

**MAJORA'S MASK  
**Four songs remain

**WIND WAKER**  
Four songs remain

**

* * *

**

Track #10  
Believe

Voices are lying,  
Hearts are dying.  
Tears are dripping,  
From the eyes.  
Life is slipping,  
Between the knots and ties.

Oh, precious blue sea,  
I want you to rescue me.  
I am failing to give,  
My desire to live.  
And now that I have no reason,  
I'll never see another season,  
Season.

The little things are worrying,  
I am hurrying,  
Oh, hurrying.  
The little things are worrying,  
I am hurrying,  
Oh, hurrying, hurrying.

I will believe in you.  
Believe in you, believe in you,  
Believe in you, believe in you.  
Believe in you, believe in you,  
Believe in you, believe in you!

Alone under the stars,  
Whether I'm near or far.  
The lesson here,  
Is not to shed a tear.  
For every day and every year,  
Comes new lessons,  
Not new fears.

The little things are worrying,  
I am hurrying,  
Oh, hurrying.  
The little things are worrying,  
I am hurrying,  
Oh, hurrying, hurrying.  
I am going to try my best,  
Try my best, try my best.

Over the time that I have cried,  
I have not once ever lied.  
But who are you to believe?  
Can you even believe in me?  
Can you even believe that I...  
Have never lied? Never lied?  
Never lied? Never lied?  
Never lied? Never lied?  
Never lied? Never lied?

OH! Don't you trust me any longer?  
No, why don't you?

I am trying, I will try,  
Going over, over, under.  
Why must you go and die?  
The pain is like thunder...  
Try and fix the broken me.  
Don't faint, don't faint,  
Don't faint, don't faint.  
Don't faint, don't faint,  
Don't faint.  
Don't faint, don't faint,  
Don't faint, don't faint.  
Don't faint, don't faint,  
Don't faint.

Believe...

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: The music is in the _Zelda: MM_ section. Find _Hyrule Field (Funeral Remix)_.


	11. The Swinging Door

**ZELDA'S SONG BOOK**

Ten pages had been read in the song book of legendary Princess Zelda. But she still had twelve songs that had been untouched in over a millennium. The sages turned to her eleventh page, and found her second love song.

**  
OCARINA OF TIME  
**Four songs remain

**MAJORA'S MASK  
**Three songs remain

**WIND WAKER**  
Four songs remain

* * *

**Track #11  
The Swinging Door**

Remember all the days,  
I thought I was your only love.  
I knew I couldn't escape,  
Everything I had done.

You took me somewhere new,  
I looked to the sky above.  
Locked in your arms,  
I wasn't ready finished having fun.

I told you,  
You told me,  
Lies and stories.  
I thought you,  
Would pull through,  
Pull through.  
Now I pray,  
I'll see the day.  
I'll see the day.  
The day I run through  
The swinging door,  
The swinging door.

Oh, passionate...  
Oh, dream...  
What is freedom?  
Oh, beautiful...  
Oh, wild...  
Why my hands so numb?

Let me run,  
Into the swinging door.

I told you,  
You told me,  
Lies and stories.  
I thought you,  
Would pull through,  
Pull through.  
Now I pray,  
I'll see the day.  
I'll see the day.  
The day I run through  
The swinging door,  
The swinging door.

No, yeah...  
You were the passionate one.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: _Zelda: MM_ section. Look for _Goron Lullaby (Orchestrated)_.


	12. Nocturnal Shadows

**ZELDA'S SONG BOOK**

As good as Princess Zelda was, some of her songs were certainly not. Page twelve opened up new passageways for the six sages, and they began to learn about a side that they never knew Zelda carried around with her: the malicious side.

**  
OCARINA OF TIME  
**Four songs remain

**MAJORA'S MASK  
**Two songs remain

**WIND WAKER**  
Four songs remain

* * *

**Track #12  
Nocturnal Shadows**

Hiding,  
Biding.  
Chilling,  
Killing.  
Try and find me  
In the shadows.

The owl in the dark tree,  
The owl flying.  
The wind screaming pity,  
Following the lightning.  
Following...  
Following...  
Searching valleys high and low,  
Searching for the nocturne's shadow.

We will continue searching until  
The end of time.

I could never break free,  
From the darkness tree.  
Lost inside myself,  
Could I be anywhere else?

Taking over me,  
The devil's mask bloody.

The owl in the dark tree,  
The owl flying.  
The wind screaming pity,  
Following the lightning.

Searching valleys high and low,  
Searching for the nocturne's shadow.

It's too late,  
Everything is falling through space.

The owl in the dark tree,  
The owl flying.  
Following...  
Following me...

The wind screaming pity,  
The wind screaming pity.  
The shadow of the owl,  
Deadly as could be.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: _Zelda: OoT_ section. Find _Nocturne of Shadows (Remix)_.


	13. Lucky

****

ZELDA'S SONG BOOK

After another short break, the sages returned to the song book that Zelda wrote over one millennium ago. Her thirteenth song, which was most likely for humorous reasons, was entitled _Lucky_, a song about an average pirate's life. The six sages eagerly began reading.

**  
OCARINA OF TIME  
**Three songs remain

**MAJORA'S MASK  
**Two songs remain

**WIND WAKER  
**Four songs remain

* * *

**Track #13  
Lucky**

I am lucky,  
I am.  
I am lucky,  
I am.

Below the ships and the skies,  
Are treasures of all the ones who've died.  
Gems, jewels, gold coins and more,  
This is what a pirate's life is for.

I am lucky, am lucky,  
I am lucky, am lucky.

Afar from home and their wives,  
Would there be anything left of their lives?  
Islands, swabbies, mates and more,  
This is what a pirate's life is for.

When you are lucky,  
Do you scream?  
When you are lucky,  
What do you do to dream?  
When you are lucky,  
What's your destiny?  
What's your destiny,  
When you are lucky?

I am lucky,  
I am.  
I am lucky,  
I am.  
I am lucky,  
I am.

Fear me not and me lads,  
Photos of treasure we never had.  
Cannons, enemies, swords and more,  
A pirate's life is filled with war.

I am lucky, am lucky,  
I am lucky, am lucky.

Do you dare to understand,  
A pirate's life never goes according to plan?  
Land, sea, freedom and more,  
This is what a pirate's life is for.

When you are lucky,  
Do you preach?  
When you are lucky,  
What do you do to reach  
For your wildest dreams?  
When you are lucky,  
What's your destiny?  
You are so lucky.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: _Zelda: WW_ section. Look for _Below Deck_.


	14. Red Head Doll

**ZELDA'S SONG BOOK**

Princess Zelda had a best friend named Malon. She worked and lived at Lon Lon Ranch, the only ranch in Hyrule. Since Malon was always chased by the boys, Zelda thought that it would be funny -as stated at the bottom-right corner of the page- to write a song just for her.

**  
OCARINA OF TIME  
**Three songs remain

**MAJORA'S MASK  
**Two songs remain

**WIND WAKER  
**Three songs remain

* * *

**Track #14  
Red-Head Doll**

(Short intro solo)

Red-head girls,  
Red-head girls.  
How I love those girls.  
Girls with curls,  
Dancing swirls.  
To each and everyone.  
Who wouldn't want,  
One of these girls?  
Who wouldn't want,  
One of these girls?

Sunset over the horizon,  
Looking as beautiful  
As could be.  
The ranch is a three-sixty  
Barrier that you're  
Surrounded by in this world.

Stay here with us, girl,  
Stay here and greet us  
Every morn with your personality.

Stay here with us, girl,  
Stay here and greet us  
Every single day,  
I don't need to pray.

I, I-ee, A-I-ee.

Morning calls,  
Morning falls.  
Ye red-head girl.

Take this hand of mine,  
Travel far to find  
The destiny you've yet to hold.  
Don't ever let it go,  
Don't ever let it perish.

Morning calls,  
Morning falls behind.  
Ye red-head girls,  
Are stirring up trouble.

I don't really mind,  
Wherever you go.  
Just remember  
To not let destiny flee.

Morning calls,  
Morning falls.  
Ye red-head girl.  
I don't think that you,  
Are that capable.

Can you prove straight to me,  
That you can see clearly?  
Let's give it a whirl,  
You red-head girl.

Yeah, this red-head doll is free.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: _Zelda: OoT_ section. Find _Lon Lon Ranch (Remix Ending)_.


	15. Fire Lullaby

****

ZELDA'S SONG BOOK

Turning the page in the song book written by the legendary Princess Zelda, the sages came to the fifteenth page, which held her most adventurous song, _Fire Lullaby_. After taking a short break, the sages got to reading it.

**  
OCARINA OF TIME  
**Two songs remain

**MAJORA'S MASK  
**Two songs remain

**WIND WAKER  
**Three songs remain

* * *

**Track #15  
Fire Lullaby**

(Short intro solo)

Fire and birds flying,  
Over the skies of sea.  
Facing dangers,  
Discovering.  
Oh, please, no.  
What is precious,  
What is gold,  
And all mighty tales,  
Nobody knows.

I think oft  
Of the soft  
Lullaby he once sang to me.  
I will sail,  
Through winds and hail,  
Approaching.

Farther away...

I am getting farther away  
From the volcano I once lived.  
Some other place in the sea,  
A sky I've yet, yet to rip.

(Quick solo)

Trust and confidence,  
Neither are the same.  
To me, both are foreign,  
But somehow both know my name.

Cloudy sunshine...

(Quick solo)

And I have gone beyond,  
So many years, years.  
And I have chased away,  
So many tears, tears, tears,  
That I cry.

Here I go again...

(Solo fades out)

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: _Zelda: WW_ section. Look for _Dragon Roost Island (XG)_. Enjoy the song.


	16. Everlasting

**ZELDA'S SONG BOOK**

Zelda had basically written at least minimum one song that covered all of the major events that occurred in her life: war, love, pride, freedom and several traits, such as honesty and courage. But one thing she had not mentioned was one of her passions: that was shopping.

**  
OCARINA OF TIME**  
Two songs remain

**MAJORA'S MASK**  
Two songs remain

**WIND WAKER  
**Two songs remain

* * *

**Track #16  
Everlasting**

Market, market, market,  
Market.  
Everlasting joy of love.

Market, market, market,  
Market.  
Some joy comes straight from above.

In the day and at night,  
You will find the delight.  
There is no right,  
Where is the light?  
In and out of my dreams,  
You will find the beams.  
Radiant flame,  
An everlasting game.

Who are you tell me  
That I'm a lie?  
Your efforts failed, you,  
Never made me cry.

I am not the best,  
I am not the worst.  
You put me to the test,  
How did I come out first?

Market, market, market,  
Market.  
Everlasting joy of love.

Market, market, market,  
Market.  
Some joy comes straight from above.

Everlasting,  
Everlasting.  
Everlasting.  
What is promising?  
Everlasting,  
Everlasting.  
Everlasting.  
Love makes my heart ring.

I know that we can do it,  
We just have to try.  
Anything is possible,  
As long as we don't cry.  
Not that I've ever cried,  
You're just not strong enough.  
Someday, with time,  
We will all be made tough.

Market, market, market,  
Market.  
This is us, everlasting.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: _Zelda: OoT_ section. Find _Market (Remix)_.


	17. Heal My Precious Wounds

****

ZELDA'S SONG BOOK

There were only five untouched songs remaining. The first of the quintet, also known as the seventeenth of the book,  
_Heal My Precious Wounds_, was Princess Zelda's most lively song (or so her page stated). The sages began reading the song.

**  
OCARINA OF TIME  
**One song remains

**MAJORA'S MASK  
**Two songs remain

**WIND WAKER  
**Two songs remain

* * *

**Track #17  
Heal My Precious Wounds**

Oh, and what do you got to lose?  
You have got nothing.  
What do you plan to do?  
There's gotta be something.

Fatal and loneliness,  
Is what I'm made of.  
But you hold onto me,  
My one true love.

I know you need me,  
I know you trust me.  
So why don't you love me?  
Why don't you love?  
I know you need me,  
I know you trust me.  
So why are you running away?

You cannot heal my wounds,  
Heal my precious wounds.  
You cannot heal my wounds,  
Heal my tortured wounds.

Fire and ice,  
Both aren't the apple of life.  
Tell me something new,  
You don't love me?  
Why didn't I expect,  
To hate the dramatics?  
You can't heal my  
Mortified wounds.

Heal my precious wounds!  
Heal my tortured wounds!  
Heal my precious wounds!

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: _Zelda: MM_ section. Find _Song Of Healing (Remix)_.


	18. Thing Called Adventure

****

ZELDA'S SONG BOOK

The top-right corner of page eighteen informed the sages that _Fire Lullaby _was not as adventurous as the song they were about to read, _Thing Called Adventure_. The title caught their eyes before they could even blink, and they immediately began reading it...

**  
OCARINA OF TIME**  
One song remains

**MAJORA'S MASK  
**One songs remains

**WIND WAKER  
**Two songs remain

* * *

**Track #18  
Thing Called Adventure**

Adventure.  
I've seeked a world  
With ocean skies  
For so long.  
And finally, here they are,  
In the whispers of the wind.  
In the lust of the sunlight.

You don't have to know  
How to spell.  
You don't have to be  
Amazing.  
All you gotta do is come out  
Of your shell.  
All you gotta do is sing.  
You're nothing but  
Imaginable; incredible.  
Your soul,  
Impeccable.

Ferocious light,  
Ignite... the sea.  
You know that this world,  
Is apart of you,  
And apart of me.  
Desire,  
You could call me wired.  
Not permanent, I didn't,  
Call you home.  
I didn't call you home.

Adventure.  
I've seeked a world  
With ocean skies  
For so long.  
And finally, here they are,  
In the whispers of the wind.  
In the lust of the sunlight.

Beautiful adventure,  
I'm ubquitious.  
As I take every step,  
My story's contagious.  
You will find righteousness  
Wherever you go.  
You don't have to know  
How to spell or sing.

Adventure, go!  
Adventure, go!  
A thing called adventure.  
And with every soul,  
Every note... as I sing.

Adventure!  
I live with the life  
I was given... oh.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: _Zelda: WW_ section. Look for _Overworld Theme_.

There are only three songs that remain in the song book, each from one of the three games. These songs will be called the "finale" songs, since... well, they're the final song in that section! I'll be working with melodies and tunes very hard to put your head to, so I'm hoping that the final three are the best of the best!

With that being said, I hope you enjoyed this song, and get ready for the finales in **Zelda's Song Book**.


	19. Conquer

****

ZELDA'S SONG BOOK

Zelda's third-last song proved to be quite the length. _Conquer_, as it was entitled, was the song she dedicated to everyone who endured the pain and sorrow of living war. Her bottom-right corner stated that she loved this song more than any other one she had written. The sages began to read.

**  
OCARINA OF TIME  
**One song remains

**MAJORA'S MASK  
**One songs remains

**WIND WAKER  
**One song remains

**

* * *

**

**Track #19  
Conquer**

(Short intro solo)

People expect to be perfect.  
What do they get when it ain't worth it?  
Hurt, betrayed, and deprived,  
After five millenniums, you have arrived.  
That look in your eyes,  
I have seen before.  
That look in your eyes,  
I'll meet you down at the shore.

I am the lost child  
Of the mister and missus.  
I have alligned with the stars,  
Sun and the moon.  
There is truth in every corner; every room.  
I can't hold the hands of a liar,  
I don't care for your desires.

Bounce back, bounce back, bounce back,  
Back to me.  
Backtrack, backtrack, backtrack,  
Back to me.  
Come back, come back, come back,  
Back to me.  
Jump back, jump back, jump back,  
Back to me.

What is the rush?  
There is a fainting hush  
In all of your rhythm.  
What's the point of feeling lonely  
When you're surrounded by light?

You, you, you know me,  
Like, like, like no other.  
Can't, can't, can't you see?  
Please, please, set me free.

Conquer, conquer, conquer,  
We'll conquer.  
Conquer, conquer, conquer,  
We'll conquer.

It's in the west, and in the east,  
The north, south, the clawed beast.  
Wherever you look, beware,  
For a war could be declared.

Your bleeding hands may withstand,  
Anything possessed in this land.  
Go forth and thrust,  
Our freedom is a must.  
Our peace rests with you.

Without your arrow,  
Fate could be twisted,  
May become narrow.  
If only it weren't true.

Why does everything  
Always have to be a mess?  
If only there was one way  
To away with all we confess.

(Short solo)

Finally got my hands dirty,  
Now you've gotta take your turn.  
And if it is not in favour,  
Well then you're the one to burn.

We gotta win,  
No matter what.  
We're gonna win,  
No matter what.

You'll never bring us down,  
We will conquer.  
You'll never bring us down,  
All will conquer.

(Solo)

And if that's the way you want it,  
Then... come on in.  
Pull up a seat and you can watch us win.  
And if that ain't what you want,  
Then... come on in.  
We'll give you no choice.  
Watch us win.

I know this ain't easy,  
But I tell you, we'll get through.  
Even the darkest light  
Will stay with me and you.

No one will hurt you,  
Only we will conquer.  
The impossible  
Just became possible.  
It may seem like a mess,  
We'll confess.

(Short solo)

It's a battle to the end,  
We have got to win.  
Without the strength,  
Without the love...  
Without your arrow,  
Nothing's left to love.

Power, power, power in me,  
Light, light, light the way.  
We, we, we shall win,  
It's, it's, the fairest gift.

We will conquer,  
We will conquer.  
At the very end,  
We will conquer.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: _Zelda: MM_ section. Find_ Deku Palace (Remix)_. I hope you liked it. Only two remain.


	20. Welcome to the Puppet Show

**ZELDA'S SONG BOOK**

The handwriting on the second last page... it looked so different from the previous nineteen songs. Her bottom-right corner stated that she hadn't written a song in over thirty years because of all the agony and war she had to endure. The sages couldn't believe what they were reading... then they turned their eyes _to Welcome to the Puppet Show_.

**  
OCARINA OF TIME**  
One song remains

**WIND WAKER**  
One song remains

* * *

**Track 20  
Welcome to the Puppet Show**

(Short intro solo)

This is not the way  
I wanted things to be.  
You little cheater,  
Who are you trying to fool?

Some kind of miracle...  
Some kind of miracle...  
Horizon over me...  
Freezing eternity...

Where does your heart  
Belong in this arena?  
Mocking my every move.  
Only when you're dreaming,  
You fear what you've to prove.

Lay yourself to death,  
Do not look back.  
Flee from battle,  
Flee from mercy,

'Cuz you're a waste of my time.  
Who are you?  
What are you?  
How are you going to make  
With everything you have lost?  
I am not the impressive...

There is a time when people choose  
To be dependent.  
What makes you independent?

Glory is my best friend,  
Worry is my enemy.  
And sorry is both,  
But only when I've cursed thee.

Cherish duty,  
We are sold out.  
Perish beauty,  
Scream and shout.

Lights have dimmed,  
We take stage.  
Forgot everything,  
Didn't read the last page.

Some kind of miracle...  
Some kind of miracle...  
Horizon over me...  
Freezing eternity...

Welcome to the puppet show!  
We may have forgotten  
So much we resent...  
Too bad for you,  
This vehicle is only a rent.

Just another day in living hell,  
And you still don't see  
I've this tendency.  
Break me in half, who really cares?  
I will still be there...  
Your blood is all mine.  
And you cannot...  
Get, get, get, get, get away.

Welcome to the puppet show!  
Come in, come in.  
Welcome to you, and you, and you.  
Against my parade,  
Fair thee well on your day.  
Against my parade,  
Fair thee well on your day.

Welcome to the puppet show!  
Come in, come in.  
Welcome to you, and you, and you,  
And you, and you, and you...

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: _Zelda: WW_ section. Find _Battle with Puppet Ganon_. Only one song remains, and I thank you all for sticking with me through this entire fanfic.


	21. Our Miracle

**ZELDA'S SONG BOOK**

The sages had come to the last page in Zelda's song book. All that remained was _Our Miracle_, the title of the twenty-first song. Locking their emotions away, the sages read the final song that Zelda wrote during her lifetime.

**  
OCARINA OF TIME**  
One song remains

**

* * *

**

**Track 21  
Our Miracle**

(Into solo)

Everyday and every night  
In the lust,  
We will prove to this world  
Life is built 'round trust.  
I love you,  
And you love me.  
Would you keep me  
For all eternity?

That's the way,  
We all will play.  
The game of our  
Honesty, that is us.

I do not hate you,  
I do not love you.  
We all live here in harmony.  
That's our miracle,  
That it is, is.

Oh, yes, oh, yes, yes,  
Oh, yes.  
Oh, yes, oh, yes, yes,  
Yes, yes, yes.  
Oh, yes, oh, yes, yes.  
Yes.

Hold me high,  
The sun will never die.  
You don't have to cry  
Tonight.  
By the fire  
In the sky,  
We have learned  
To breathe.

Even if we were gloom,  
The flowers in the bloom.  
Mist and the beautiful Life that...

(Pause)

(Solo)

Dance in the moonlight,  
You will be the star tonight.  
Everybody, come on now,  
When will you give up all your  
Sentiments?

Jump in the fire,  
For your life's desire  
To spark toward you.  
Yes, it will.

Don't you have to  
Pray to me every night?  
The love of life.

(Solo)

Wanderer in the sun,  
Wanderer in the snow.  
Whatever you call fun,  
Whatever the road you go.

I am on your shoulders now,  
I have found out how, out how.

Dreams and nightmares,  
In your eyes.  
I have beckoned  
In disguise.  
In your eyes.  
In disguise,  
In your eyes.  
In disguise,  
In your eyes...

(Solo)

Ohhh.  
Ohhh!  
OH!

Please set me free!  
I just wanna be...  
The one to race  
Across this land!

(Pause)

Don't you hear  
The bells ringing?  
In your ear,  
Birds are singin'.

Love of me,  
Life I've freed.  
There goes the channel...

(Short solo)

BRING ME!  
Oh, I am, oh, I am.  
Lady, please, I am!  
You know me!  
You know me.  
I love thee.

(Pause)

(Opening solo repeats)

Oh, my dear,  
After thousands of years.  
This is where we stand today.  
Now I've found,  
The way back home.  
You and me.  
We are our miracle.

* * *

After the sages finished reading the song, they couldn't really believe that Zelda had no more songs in her song book. But... something wasn't right! Something was definitely not right! The page _Our Miracle_ was written on had its bottom-right corner sticking up, and underneath... were words!

The sages looked at each other in shock.

Was there more in Zelda's song book then they had expected?

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: _Zelda: OoT_ section. Find_ End Credits_.

The sages uncovered a page that seemed to be attached to the back of _Our Miracle_. What could be written on that page? Well, you guys are just gonna have to... turn the page!


	22. Thank You

**ZELDA'S SONG BOOK**

Page twenty-two. A twenty-second page. There really was one. But it did not have what the sages expected to see on it. There wasn't a song... there were only words that Zelda had written. Words that described her life. How she saw the world through her eyes.

The sages eagerly read her final entry.

* * *

If you are reading this, then I don't know how my song book came to be yours. Perhaps it was destiny? Perhaps it wasn't. All that really matters at this point is... I'm dying. After I wrote twenty-one songs, it seemed as though the entire world just fell apart. And here I sit, in the middle of a deserted field, writing what I can before my eyes close one last time. It seems as though these past eight decades dragged on for thousands and thousands of years.

My dream was to be successful. I didn't need to become the heir to the Hyrule throne to be successful, so I declined it. I ran away. I got away. I said that I would never again look back on the place that I once called home: Hyrule.

So I was on my way. I just didn't know where I would be going... life seemed so unpredictable. And I was experiencing it first-class. As the winds soared, and the oceans filled, it seemed as though I was getting closer to my destination. Where would that be, you ask? Actually, I had planned on my destination to be a place that I could call home again. A place with love...

It seemed as though I got nothing out of my wish. Slipping into Termina was a terrible thing, and then re-surfacing in the waters of Hyrule just to learn that it had been turned into a great big sea, hence its name: the Great Sea.

I sit here as the rain continues to fall... maybe I'll get something out of my nothing in the afterlife. Maybe I'll dream of a world where everyone can live in peace. Not like the life I had to endure. The one with arrows, swords and fire. A world, a land, a kingdom where everything is what you would want it to be. To be free is to sing. Sing a song that you want to express... something you want to share with this world... I did that.

_Time And Green_, because as time flowed, less and less green made up Hyrule.

_Lovely_, because you don't have to be beautiful to be real.

_Tomorrow_, because another day is always waiting.

_My Anthem_, because war was impossible to escape.

_Wisdom War_, because legends are always passed down.

_Revelation_, in hope that war would one day vanish.

_Every Moment_, because paradise was so rare.

_Hero of the Winds_, for what I saw in my dreams.

_Take Me Away_, because I wanted to live under a golden sun.

_Believe_, in hope that everyone would find freedom.

_The Swinging Door_, because it doesn't matter which way you go.

_Nocturnal Shadows_, because light rarely made up the sky.

_Lucky_, number thirteen, and because Hyrule was now the Great Sea.

_Red Head Doll_, in memory of my best friend, Malon.

_Fire Lullaby_, because of the tower-sized islands.

_Everlasting_, because I just wanted to go to the market again.

_Heal My Precious Wounds_, because I couldn't stand war anymore.

_Thing Called Adventure_, because of the distance I travelled in my lifetime.

_Conquer_, for we were finally winning the ongoing war.

_Welcome to the Puppet Show_, because victory held our name.

_Our Miracle_, because... we were finally free. All of us. Everyone.

The war is finally over. Nearly sixty-five years since I ran away, but it is finally over. I no longer have to run for my dear life, which is good, considering my old age has finally taken its toll on me. I know, as I write with what remains of this ink, that I'll be remembered as the princess who wanted to do her own thing. And in the end...

...I did.

As the rain falls, as the moon shines and as life goes on... speak up. Be brave. Stand strong.

You know you can do it.

* * *

The sages put down the song book and looked at one another. Did Zelda really write all of that? The reasons for writing her songs? The fact that she was a runaway princess because she didn't want to have to rule a country that was in for a six decade war? She was the one with the confidence in the people she never ruled. She was the one with the trusting heart. All of her songs proved that.

As the sages looked down at a burned Hyrule, they think back to the days of Princess Zelda.

Perhaps she was right. Perhaps that it was the people themselves who wanted a vest land with power, courage and beauty. War can never dominate, for when peace and hope is combined with those three, a spiritual kingdom is born. Perhaps it was time... perhaps it was...

...Perhaps it was time to see Hyrule in the proper light again.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: Well, that's it! I hope you enjoyed **Zelda's Song Book**! I'll tell you that I simply loved writing each and every song in this little package! So thanks a million, and who knows... we may just meet again.


End file.
